


Trzy

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Pamiętnik młodej lekarki [3]
Category: House M.D., Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki | The Diary of a Young Doctor
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, radio sketches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będąc młodą lekarką, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent o wyglądzie nieogolonem. Crossover z serią "Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Z dedykacją dla Fili bo już kiedyś mnie o Młodą lekarkę zahaczała, a poza tym pisuje mi takie fajne Sebas-chan/Wiru :)

Będąc młodą lekarką, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent o wyglądzie nieogolonem. Na pierwszy rzut okiem wyglądał na, jak to się mówi, nieśmierdzącego groszem, aczkolwiek ma długoletnia praktyka lekarska na rubieżach cywilizacji uodporniła mię na takie widoki oraz na fakt, że czasem bywają one mylne.

Przywdziałam zatem na twarz uśmiech w nadziei, iż nastroi on pacjenta pozytywnie oraz skłoni do rychłych zwierzeń diagnostycznych. Stara mądrość ludowa mówi bowiem, że czas to pieniądz, a młoda lekarka, nawet na placówce oddalonej od centrów cywilizacji, też musi przecież z czegoś żyć.

\- Dzię dobry. Co panu dolega?

\- Dżien dobry – pacjent odpowiedział z akcentem, jak mię się wydało, amerykańskim, który spowodował we mię chęć przesunięcia się w pobliże autoklawu, zawierającego zestaw narzędzi zaczepno-obronnych na wypadek gdyby pacjent zaczął stosować nachalną indoktrynację, mającą na celu przekonanie zdrowych i prawych członków naszego socjalistycznego społeczeństwa – czyli mnie – do praktyk zgniłego Zachodu.

\- Nazywam się Haus. Gregory Haus – pacjent kontynuował, gdy ja przesuwałam się niepostrzeżenie w stronę wyżej wzmiankowanego autoklawu – i ja przybył tu w nadziei, że pani doktór może coś poradzić na ten oto dolegliwoszcz.

Tu pacjent wskazał na swoją kończynę dolną, którą do tej pory był podpierał laską, czyli stosując fachowy żargon, kulą u nogi.

Ha, pomyślałam, a więc jednak nie propagandysta, choć kapitalista. Zaśmiałam się wdzięcznie na stronie (hohoho) z tego niezamierzonego, acz udatnego rymu, a głośno powiedziałam do pacjenta,

\- Proszę się zatem położyć na leżance w celu umożliwienia mi wstępnej oceny diagnostycznej.

Gdy pacjent zaległ na wskazanym mu miejscu, przystąpiłam do badania.

Najsampierw zręcznym ruchem podwinęłam nogawkę spodni na wskazanej przez pacjenta kończynie (*fuch fuch fuch fuch*), a potem zbadałam ją palpacyjnie (*klepu klepu klepu*), co wywołało u pacjenta nerwowy chichot (Hłe hłe hłe. Hehe).

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, pani doktór - pacjent odezwał się natenczas, - lecz z samodiagnozy wiem, iż posiadam tak zwane łaskotki. Podczas badania jestem niewładny zapanować nad odruchem w związku z czem ogarnia mię pusty śmiech.

\- Aha – odpowiedziałam. - Proszę się nie martwić, zaraz temu zaradzimy.

To mówiąc, zadałam pacjentowi narkozę (*łup* Yych), aby w spokoju móc przeprowadzić dalszą diagnostykę.

Już ze wstępnej palpacji wynikało, że prawa dolna kończyna pacjenta – czyli noga – jest sztywną oraz niezgiętliwą, szczególnie w kolanie, oraz nosi znamiona wcześniejszej tra-u-my. Przypadek poważny, lecz nie beznadziejny, co skons... skont... skontastowałam z satysfakcją.

Rozerżłam kończynę na całej długości (*wziuuuu*) w celu rozjaśnienia obrazu diagnostycznego. Uczyniwszy to, oczom mym ukazał się tak zwany gwóźdź problemu i można powiedzieć, iż byłam już w domu. Pacjent miał albowiem ubytek w ścięgnie oraz mięśniu udowym – zapewne po wyżej wzmiankowanej wcześniejszej tra-u-mie – oraz gwóźdź w tak zwanej torebce z mazią.

Zręcznym ruchem wyekstrahowałam gwóźdź (*fpff*), który następnie wrzuciłam do autoklawu gdyż marnotrawienie cennych surowców oraz narzędzi nie leży w mej naturze osobistej.

Następnie popadłam w zamyślenie gdyż oto przede mną jawił się profesjonalny dylemat: czym dosztukować ubytek ścięgno-mięśniowy. Wzrok mój błądząc, padł na ubiór pacjenta, a ściślej, na gacie, jakie było widać spod podwiniętej nogawki na procedurowanej kończynie.

Z radością przyjęłam fakt posiadania przez pacjenta tego artykułu bieliźniarskiego gdyż na drodze procesu myślowego wyedu... wydude... wydedukowałam, iż rzeczony artykuł, będąc amerykańskim, musi posiadać też amerykańską gumę, znaną ze swoich ciągliwych i sprężystych właściwości osobniczych.

Chwyciwszy więc skalpel, rozerżłam górny mankiet artykułu, wyciągłam gumę (*brdiąą*), po czem dosztukowałam nią ubytek w kończynie (*miąchu miąchu*). Następnie zdezynfekowałam obszar nadmanganianem potasu (*psss psssfft*) i zeszyłam catgutem.

\- Już po wszystkiem. Proszę wstać i powiedzieć czy dolegliwość dalej występuje.

Pacjent zerwał się z leżanki, podskoczył, zrobił przysiad, a następnie – że się tak wyrażę – pas de deuks oraz piruęt.

\- Pani doktór, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, lecz dolegliwoszcz ma przeszła jak ręką odjął. Jak ręką.

\- Miło mię to słyszeć – odpowiedziałam. - Muszę jednak dodać, iż jako skutek uboczny procedury medycznej będzie pan narażony na tak zwany opad bieliźniarski. Mówiąc kolokwialnie, proszę zatem przytrzymać gacie o tu – to mówiąc, wskazałam na górny mankiet wzmiankowanego artykułu bieliźniarskiego gdyż zostałam tknięta poczuciem obowiązku oraz myślą, że pacjent nieuświadomiony o stanie swojego ubioru może wywalić się na pysk, niwecząc tem samem mój profesjonalny wysiłek lekarski.

\- Dziękuję ją pani doktór stukrotnie i nie omieszkam się zastosować. Wyrazy wdzięczności zostawiam na parapecie.

Gdy pacjent oddalał się po gumnie, a ja wepchłam wyrazy wdzięczności – czyli talon na benzynę, bon Pewexu oraz zaproszenie do objęcia stanowiska w zespole lekarskim niejakiego doktora Hausa G. – w bezpieczne miejsce, pozwoliłam sobie odczuć dumę oraz satysfakcję z kolejnej pomyślnie skonkludowanej konfrontacji z problemem medycznym, jaki los stawia na odcinku zdrowia publicznego młodemu personelowi medycznemu. Czyli mnie.

Do usłyszenia.


End file.
